


kiss cam

by quantumducky



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, implausible jumbotron existence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumducky/pseuds/quantumducky
Summary: continue? watches a soccer game. who the heck gave mai a camera





	kiss cam

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this idea in my head since last july. it took me almost a year to write a 500 word fic, let that sink in

It’s a bright spring day, warm but not too hot- a perfect day for soccer.  That means it’s _also_ a perfect day for _watching_ said sport, and the Continue? boys intend to enjoy it to its fullest potential.  Once they get tired of yelling encouragement to their friends on the team, they move on to an animated discussion of how the game is going.  The fact that none of them are all that sure at this point only means they’re all on even ground.

Amazingly, the rest of the Asagao student body is nearly as pumped up as they are.  The school somehow got a slightly smaller version of those huge screens normally seen at professional baseball games.  It’s completely unnecessary in terms of being able to see what’s going on, because it’s not even that big of a field, but that’s fine.  Mai is having a grand time aiming a camera at various people in the audience, and sometimes herself.  She’s focusing variously on people doing funny things to get her attention, people who are doing nothing particularly entertaining but who she happens to be friends with, and most relevantly, couples for the kiss cam.

Given that they fit at least two of those three categories, the boys shouldn’t be surprised to see themselves on the screen.  To be fair, Paul isn’t surprised, but to be even fairer, that’s because he hasn’t noticed.  Everyone having run out of reasonably-intelligent-sounding things to say about the game, he’s now doing something on his phone- important business, supposedly- looking down and paying no attention to anything else.  Nick and Josh look past him at each other, eyebrows raised in a “can you believe him?” sort of way.

Nick is about to get Paul’s attention, but Josh holds up a hand to stop him.  His eyes are saying _“This is gonna be good,”_  and although past experience tells Nick the truth might be closer to _“This is gonna get us yelled at,”_  he nods.  With a conspiratorial glance in the direction of the camera, Josh gives him a count of three on his fingers.  They don’t need it, really, but it makes for more of a show.

When he gets to zero, they both swoop in and kiss Paul.  (They only collide awkwardly a _little_ bit.  Nick’s glasses stay on his face, at least, which is better than how it normally goes when they try this.)  He reacts in pretty much the ideal way.  He jumps, and his phone clatters to the step below them on the bleachers.

“Wha-??”  He looks between the two of them, both trying to apologize insincerely through laughter.  Then he finally notices his own reddened face on the screen.  “Not cool, guys,”  he tells them, although he’s already smiling and they all know he’ll think it’s hilarious in about thirty seconds when they calm down enough to retell it.  Then he cups his hands and shouts in what he thinks is generally the right direction, _“Not cool, Mai!”_

**Author's Note:**

> "but why does the school have-" because i said so


End file.
